Cancer is a leading cause of death in the United States and affects people worldwide. Surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy are the most widely used therapeutic modalities. Development of new compositions and treatment regimens for cancer therapy that provide synergistic effects and minimal toxicity to the subject being treated would be advantageous.